King or ARCHENLAND
by madhatterweirdperson
Summary: Even though it says that this is a crossover with Narnia and Merlin its also with Percy Jackson. Its really about how Percy gets a big title and does stuff in Camelot. Promise it'll get better.
1. I come to Wales

**Hello, If you are reading this because you submitted yourself to author alert, well then you'll know that I jump around a lot in my stories. Anyways I'll be able to write some more in maybe 2 weeks. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

I slashed my sword against my opponents sword. Guess who it was. Yeah Annabeth. We both spun round, and suddenly we were facing each other. Maybe a few cm apart.

She leaned in. I leaned forwards. She immediately she grabbed my sword out of my relaxed hand. Great she's done it again.

"Oh come on sea weed brain we are girlfriend and boyfriend but that doesn't mean we are going to kiss in the middle of a battle." Just as she was speaking I swung my legs under her legs. Pretty much just tripping her.

The two swords flew right into the air. I cought them and pointed them at her.

"Yield?" I asked.

"Yield." Then I gave her back her sword.

"Percy I assure you there has not yet been such a swordsman at this camp before. I hate to admit it."

"Well Luke and me were really a close match."

"Right" She looked uncomfortable speaking about **K him **and **L him. **(K him is Kronos and L him is Luke.)

"Hey where's everyone?" Annabeth asked into the air.

"Dunno, maybe they went to dinner?"

"It's to early for that"

"Right" I said confused.

Annabeth and me looked around the camp was completely empty. Even in winter it wasn't like this.

Suddenly It seemed as the surroundings were peeling of. Like wallpaper of the wall. Colours erupted from behind the "wallpaper" I looked around where was Annabeth.

Without any kind of warning I was sucked into some kind of tornado.

I tried to take in some breaths but I couldn't there wasn't much air I could breathe.

As suddenly as before the tornado stopped. I was in the middle of a clearing. My vision was blurry. I tried to cry out for help but the only sound that came out was a little groan.

I felt weak. Suddenly black dots came into my vision. They stayed there. Then my whole vision turned totally black and guess what I lacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of chirping of birds.<p>

I looked around. My vision was alright now. A bit sharper perhaps but still pretty much the same. I lifted my head. There was a strange smell in the air.

I tried to stand up. But it was as if my legs were totally stiff. I tried going on my hands first. But then with a start I realized my hands were not hands but paws. And they were massive.

Then I realized. Animals walk on a fours. So I stood up on all fours. It worked!

I tried to walk. It was kind of difficult because I had to move two legs at a time then follow with the other two. I tried running. It was kind of hard too.

From a distance I suddenly heard a hunting cry. I looked around the clearing uneasily. Which side could the noise come from?

I looked for somewhere to hide. But I couldn't find anything.

Then I heard the canter of horses. Fast ones too.

I his behind the rocks. Suddenly out of the forest a group of four people rode in.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey Philip slow down." A guy said from behind.

"Ok, ladies, lets stop to rest here." The blond one said.

"Ok, Edmund could you help me down?" Asked the girl in front of Edmund.

Edmund slid of his horse and took out a hand.

Once everyone was down they spotted a river, which unfortunately I had detected with my ears and not with my eyes. I quickly and silently jumped to the other side of the river. I looked in the reflextion of the river.

I had to say I was one huge wolf. With silvery-whitish fur.

Suddenly one of them saw me.

"Susan look." I looked up. The little girl was pointing at me.

"Whoa Lu that's amazing, Peter, Edmund, look." They looked.

"I thought they were all extinct." Edmund said.

My eyes moved to the little girl. All of them tensed. Lucy was still pointing at me.

"You know Lucy its rude to point." Suddenly I realized I could still speak... English. All of them pulled back.

"And he's Narninan!"

"Narnian?"

"Are you not Narnian?"

"No. I don't know what that is, I am really from USA America, you know New York."

"Oh! He's from our world too!"

"Lucy is very Exuberant. We come from London and this I believe is Wales very long ago."

"Oh."

"How did you happen to come into this world? And where exactly did you come from?" Asked the guy with what seemed to be a king.

"Well, there was something like a tornado. And I come from Camp Half-blood, a camp for half-bloods. They are half humans half..."

"Half what?" Said Edmund interested.

"Half god, I'm a son of Poseidon. God of the sea. And I'm Percy Jackson hero of Olympus. But ya know I looked human before I came into this world." They burst out laughing.

"yeah right!" They called.

"You want proof?" I asked/snapped.

"Yeah that would be great!" Said Edmund wiping a tear off his cheek and continuing to laugh." I summoned a wave from the river. Huge one too. I send it at them.

Soaked them through.

When they were finished spitting out water, they looked at me amazed.

"Ok, I think I speak for my brothers and sisters here, we believe you." But then suddenly their eyes widened as if remembering something. "You are the king of Archenland!" One of them said.

"Yeah whatever"

"No really we are serious, you are the new king, there was a prophecy of a son of Poseidon that would reign over Archenland."

"Oh great now I am a king!"

"Do you want to try to turn you back to human. I have a potion here that might do it."

"That would be splendid!" The little girl took out a flask from her pack. I noticed she had another strapped to her belt along with a knife.

I drank the flask whole. There was an immediate effect. And I was human again. In my clothes.

"Whoa thanks."

"Welcome." They stared at me as if I were weird. but then I realized they were looking at my armour.

"oh yeah, that's Greek armor, very comfortable."

"yeah, ok." There was another hunting cry. I took out my sword.

The four kids looked in wonder at my sword.

Another group emerged into the clearing.

I realized it was Camelots sign and I put my sword down.

With a start I realized that the man in the front, he was King Arthur, wait no Prince Arthur. Behind him was a rather nervous looking lad. He looked up and down me. Then I remembered. Mayebe Blackjack got into this world! I was near the stables.

I tried to call him

_Blackjack?_

_yep that's me._

_fewf_

_need me boss?_

_yeah or I wouldn't be calling you. Land somewhere in the forest and hide your wings ok?_

_Ok boss coming._

And I came back to the now life.

"May I inqure, where are you from?"

"We are from Narnia. Well in any case us four are he is from I believe Archenland." Relization zapped into his face.

"Ah, well then, you will be welcome here." Blackjack arrived coming from the woods. His wings were hidden under the saddle bags. As he came near me Arthur looked up and stared. The fact that Blackjack I had to say was handsome and very graceful made them all stare. Every one jumped on their horses. I jumped on Blackjack, trying to look best like a king. After all I was a king now.

In the line of people I ended up next to Arthurs manservant. We started speaking.

"So you are Arthurs manservant?"

"Yep."

"What is your name?"

"I am Merlin." I shock ran through me. Merlin? The Merlin?

"Merlin?"

"Yes" I took some deep breaths. This was gonna be one good adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to end the chapter here because it's a good place to end it. ;) <strong>

please review!**  
><strong>


	2. they find out my secret

**Hey I'm back, thanks for reading the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>We came to Camelot by the evening.<p>

The guards that stood outside immediately jumped up from the booth where they had been talking with their buddies and went to their posts. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

We were led to the throne room where of course there was only one big massive throne there were two smaller ones behind him.

I saw Merlin come to the side of an old man. He whispered something to him. The old mans eyes widened.

"Arthur what is the meaning of this?"

"I found this group of people. They say that those four found the one there and then I found them."

"Oh. Well who are you?" They started of with Peter.

"I am lord Peter of Narnia"

"I am lady Susan of Narnia."

"I am lord Edmund of Narnia."

"I am lady Lucy of Narnia."

"I am lord Percy lord of Archenland." Whatever that was. Everyone in the hall had big widened eyes. Also I didn't know why I lied, I had a feeling the others were lieing too.

Everyone seemed to be particularly interested in me. For some unknown reason I was now in a cloak with different armor. With a coat of arms on my cape and arm. A red cross on a yellow background.

"You are all very welcome here. Arthur take them to their rooms. lord of Archenland could I have a word with you without anyone else." Everyone left. Like everyone. I was left with Uther. Kind of creepy guy he was.

"Could you please tell me your highness?"

"call me Percy."

"How is the situation in Archenland?" I don't know how but information about my kingdom rolled into my mind. Just like that.

"Well, right now we are at peace with all the other countries around us. We just put away a huge herd of giants into the easetern mountains."

"I invite you to dine with me tonight. Tell Arthur to take you to your chambers."

"Thank you." I bowed. And came out of the throne room with a good posture and high chin. Arthur had seemed to be waiting for me because when I came out he was leaning on the wall.

"hello. My manservant here-" He looked around. Merlin wasn't there. "Merlin!" Suddenly Merlin came from the other hall way.

"my manservant here will take you to your chambers." He shot a glare at Merlin. I couldn't stop from chuckling.

Merlin took my through a maze of corridors and up some staircases. Finally he stopped in front of some double doors. I started coughing after that. Merlin looked at me with a worried expression.

I kept on coughing. Finally Merlin got into action.

"My lord, would you like me to take you to the court phisician?"

"Yes I think *cough* that would be best." He took me through another maze and to some very unorganized chambers. When we came in I saw the old man there.

He stood up.

"My lord."

"Hello, Merlin here recommended for me to come her you see I have developed *cough* a slight cough"

"Oh yes, I have a medicine right here." He opened some cupboards, muttered something and closed them again. finally he found it.

"There. Drink it through the day in tiny dozes."

"Thank you."

"You welcome my lord." He bowed. Then... "You are no lord." He whispered into my ear.

I gulped in my minds eye. "Yes Perseus king of Archenland." I gulped again in my minds eye. "How do you come to be in Camelot." I decided not to lie to the man.

"There was a prophecy that a child of Poseidon would take the throne of Archenland. And Merlin I do know your magic secret." Merlins and Gaiuses eyes widened. "Well then I guess I have to go." I took a breath and with a sure walk I marched out of the chambers. Leaving the two staring after me.

(**A/N: this would be a good place to end but the chapter would be too small.)**

I went down to the fields outside Camelot where the knights were practicing and some men were trying to become one. I saw Merlin next to Arthur how the heck had he gotten there. Probably with magic. I found a chopped down log and sat on it.

I started observing the knights and how they fought. I saw Arthur telling someone off for looking at a girl.

Suddenly Arthur saw me.

"Oh, hello my lord!"

"Percy is fine" I saw Merlin behind him looking wary.

"Alright Percy, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was just looking at how you fight, I mean it's just where I come from we fight way differently. I mean in swordcraft."

"Oh well let's take a look." He took his sword. Which was so shiny I had to look away one time or another. I looked at Merlin of course, he was polishing it with magic.

I took out my sword which was **not **in pen form. I heard how magic was banned here so I would probably be arrested. Mine glinted hard in the sunlight.

So now we were even both once in a while binded by the light.

We took our positions and started. He attacked first. Faster then I thought he would. It was aimed straight at my neck. It was a mortal shot but I deflected it with my sword. Then I came up forward and did two slashes he deflected both of them. Then the fight got faster. There was so much slashing and everything was a blur. Finally I hit my sword really hard on his helmet. He wobbled a bit on his feet but then regained his position. He slashed at me but I side stepped. He was surprised and stumbled forward. Then I pushed him down with my foot took hold of his sword and pointed them at his neck. How come I always end up with two swords?

"Yield?" I asked just as before with Annabeth.

"Yield." He stated. I dropped his sword back on the ground. Then I went to stand outside of the training area. Most eyes were on Arthur or on me. Arthur stood up massaging his back. He came up to me and Merlin.

"That was a nice kick."

"Thanks."

"DO you want to come with Peter and me on the hunt tonight. Unfortunately we are going to have to take Merlin. Fathers orders."

"Sure" Merlin rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this is a VERY short chapter. <strong>

please review!


End file.
